Allamainia  1999
by Mishka Fogolin
Summary: Without changing any scenes we did see in 1999, I am filling in the scenes we didn't see, explaining how John and Hope ended up married in Allamainia in 1999...
1. Chapter 1

**What really happened in 1999… **

**My version of events, during J & M's honeymoon, taking into consideration the current Jope storyline in Allamainia. **

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **

**I am transcribing the actual scenes from the show, without changing anything, and I am trying my best to only add in the obvious thought or description of a facial expression, however I am not rewriting anything we saw. I am however filling in scenes that according to the 2012 rewrites, was supposed to have happened off screen during this time. **

**If you haven't got access to the videos of the whole submarine drama, you'll notice that my chapters have been marked:**

**ACTUAL SCENE – This is the exact dialogue and actions scene on our screen in 1999 – transcribed from video footage on my pc…. I transcribed them, then felt that it didn't flow, then colored it with some more description of what seemed obvious on screen. I did not influence the storyline we have already seen. (I also did not add anything that I do not have footage of (even at a later date) ie. In the original footage of 1999, we don't know if John sees the hypodermic gun… in 2001, he tells Hope that the woman had a hypodermic gun, therefore I feel free to add it in.)**

**ACTUAL SCENE POSSIBLY MODIFIED – These are actual scenes from the show that I remember seeing, but do not have video footage of to make sure that every single word is the exact same as was on the original script.**

**Ie. I remember, after Gina takes off Johns wedding ring (of which I have footage), she flips the switch and says something like "come back to me"… However I do not have the footage of her flipping the switch and when John wakes up, so I try to wing it as close to my memory of it as possible. I remember when John woke up, and his vision cleared, he looked at Gina and said "Is that you?" and then the episode was over, nice Friday cliffhanger, because no-one can figure out who he is actually thinking he is talking to? Hope? Gina? Is he John or Father John? These scenes will be as short as possible, as I want this fanfic to be as close to the actual show as possible, so I can figure out a logical, non-rewrite of history way of fitting in how and when they got married in Allamainia…**

**(YES, NBC/DAYS/CORDAY please accept this as my official application as a writer for your show… Lol!)**

**NEW SCENE: Allamainia scenes that I get the pleasure of writing myself. These will be much more detailed than the sub, because I can add in whatever I want to make the story fit with the current mentions of it, without destroying the real, we all saw it, history.**

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE**


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**John, Be Careful!" Marlena cries as she watches John wading into the ocean, then breaking into a swim as he heads out to a drowning woman, bobbing and screaming for help out in the ocean. He lifts his head trying to locate her, blinking the salt water out of his eyes, then spots her much more to the left than she initially was… The current must be pulling her in. **

"**It's rough out there John! Be careful, Marlena calls again, then spotting the woman, after the series of waves between them flattens out a bit, she tries to give directions, not knowing if John is able to hear her over the waves and the wind…**

"**Honey, she's going around the rocks!" As John get's closer to the woman, they both disappear behind the rocks…. Marlena wrings her hands as she waits for them to be seen again. He is now completely out of her line of site. Again, she calls his name.**

**John lifts his head again, and sees the woman's hand just a few feet away, he is close enough to hear her cries for help. She's wearing a wetsuit., so she can't be a bad swimmer, something else must've gone wrong. A cramp?**

**John takes a deep breath, and dives under the water, since it is much faster and easier to swim, on the shore Marlena prays to God to keep him safe. A runner coming past, hears her distress and asks her what is wrong. Marlena takes her hands, without realizing.**

"**Yes, my husband's out there. He is trying to help a woman who is going under. He's out there near the edge…" she points, " and she is so far past him already…"**

"**Stay here, I'll get help, If you spot your husband, keep a fix on him. Whatever you do, don't lose sight of him!"**

"**Thank you! Please get help…" the runner starts off…" Hurry!"**

**Again Marlena faces the ocean, hoping to catch a glimpse of John.**

"**John! Be careful!" her voice breaks with fear…**

**As john reaches the woman, he tries to calm her down, and turn her around so that he can swim back with her in the classic lifeguard move. Suddenly he groans in pain as he feels a sharp sting in his upper, right thigh, as he slowly feels a weakness spreading through his limbs, the woman lifts her hand out of the water.**

"**What the…? Is that a hypodermic gun?" is his last thoughts as darkness envelopes him.**

**Minutes later another diver approaches swimming up from the bottom of the ocean. He is dragging a net and an extra oxygen tank, he reaches them, the woman puts the nozzle of the diving oxygen tanking into Johns mouth, then they both swim down, dragging him along… **

**Marlena is now on top of the rocks, hoping to get a glimpse of John.**

"**Oh dear God… I've lost him…" she scans the water along the rocks with her eyes. There is no one there. Then she calls his name two more times, and looks around, distressed.**

**Beneath the waves, the two divers have secured John, now sporting some diving goggles and the oxygen tank in the net, and is dragging him along as they swim purposefully towards their destination.**

**After some more swimming, they reach the deck of a submarine, and stands on it, pulling John down towards them. The submarine is ascending, and soon it surfaces, with the two divers and John on deck.**

**The two divers get to work. They take him out of the fishing net… take off the diving goggles, and starts dragging him towards the sealed door of the submarine that is being opened from the inside. Another man joins them to help carry John into the submarine, as the woman who acted like she was drowning in the ocean earlier, clears the deck, handing all oxygen tanks, nets and everything else to someone else to carry in. She climbs in and closes the sealing door. Almost immediately the submarine dives. Slowly it disappears a little more and more until the outline cannot be seen from above the water anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**The submarine, on the inside looks warm and inviting and luxurious. On the mantelpiece is stand-up desk calendar from 1985. It has been opened to July. Next to it is a queen size double bed, and on top of it, John was placed, now dried and dressed in a 80's style jean and button-down shirt. The people that were attending to him, clear out, and he is left alone, and still unconscious, outstretched on the bed, looking very handsome indeed.**

**In the doorway a woman appears. Gina. She stares at John, looking somewhat tense. She's a little worried about whether Stefano's little device will really work. Then she elegantly pushes herself forward and approaches the bed, going around the side to reach John. Once she reaches him, she smiles as she strokes his face. Then her face sobers a bit. She has gotten him away from Marlena now, but what will happen if the device doesn't work? Next to the bed is a contraption with a toggle switch that looks like something from a 1930's Sci-Fi movie. Not very comforting, when it reminds you of a prop used in the Original, black & white Frankenstein movie. **

**As Gina strokes his face again, her eyes fall upon his newly acquired wedding ring. She reaches over, and with a smile, addresses the unconscious John.**

"**I think it is time we get rid of this." She wiggles it off of his finger, then holds up to her face.**

"**So long Doc!" with a smile of satisfaction, she throws it over her shoulder. As long as Rolf did what he was told, John should be back to being her John in the next couple of minutes…**

**ACTUAL POSSIBLY MODIFIED SCENE**

**She looks at him again, then hopes with all her heart that Dr. Rolf's little switch is enough to bring back the man that was so cruelly taken from her. She touches John's cheek again, then with determination, flips the switch, waiting for a sign.**

**John is just lying there.**

**She goes closer to him, kiss him on the cheek, then whisper, begs with tears in her eyes:**

"**Please John! Come back to me! Please! Please remember our love..!"**

**He stirs, as she whispers again.**

"**I love you so much John, please come back to me…"**

**Slowly John opens his eyes, then stretch them more, trying to clear his blurry vision. Slowly her face swims into focus. He speaks.**

"**Is it you?"**

**Gina smiles, trying to find her voice, tears of joy are threatening to spill… She can see a glimmer of her John in those eyes.**

"**Yes, Yes I'm right here, John…" she says his name in a way only she can…**

**He grimaces, then sits up, still a bit dizzy. He looks over his surroundings, amazement becoming more and more evident as his eyes sweeps the room. He gets up, and slowly walks towards the middle of the room, he turns towards her.**

"**Gina?"**

**She gives a little laugh, as she realizes that the procedure must've worked.**

"**Yes. I'm here John…" She walks closer, "I have taken care of everything John. We're safe here. Free of Stefano…" slowly she approaches him, and tentatively puts her hand on his shoulder. John, in turn, puts his hands on both sides of her face. Then they kiss. Passionately. Like old times. **

**Gina feels her heart doing a double beat, as she realizes that what she has waited and fought for has finally come to fruition. **

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**As they pull apart, John exclaims:**

**This is unbelievable. Unbelievable!" He turns, walking out the room to explore more. She follows him into the control room…"You got the sub Gina! It's amazing! So how'd you do it? How did you pull it off without me?"**

"**Simple. I just followed the plans you laid out for me. They were absolutely, pure genius…" He turns to her, and they share a knee-bending kiss….**

"**No, you are the genius. You outsmarted Stefano…" John answers, still holding her by the shoulders.**

**Gina cocks her eyebrow, and leans her head to one side…**

"**Everything I learned, I learned from you…" **

**John's hands slide from her shoulders to her hands…**

"**Well, in that case, there are one or two lessons I want to teach you right now…"**

**He pushes her one hand up in the air, the other is sandwiched between his hand and her middle, then he kisses her, as if they've never kissed before. Soon, he starts trailing kisses down her jaw, into her neck…**

"**Oh, John… It's seems I have waited an eternity for this…" Gina breathes, thinking how he would never, ever understand just how true that statement is… "I want you to make love to me, please…"**

**He draws back, then sweeps her up in his arm, and carries her over the threshold, back to the sleeping corters of the sub, the same way a groom would carry his bride into their new home…**

**When they reach the room, he sits her down, and suddenly looks at her in a strange manner, disentangles himself from her arms, stepping back, pushing her away….**

**Gina can feel her heart leap with fear, does he remember his new life? Is he going to reject her…. Maybe Rolf's little devise isn't her miracle after all.**

"**John? What's wrong?"**

**She goes closer, he pushes her back.**

"**We can't do this…"**

"**Why not?"**

**Again she goes closer, only for him to push her back…**

"**We can't just pick up where we left off…."**

"**Why not?" her dream is crumbling in front of her and she has no idea how to keep it in tact. **

"**Because I am not the John Black you have known and loved, and I know you're not Princess Gina…"**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**She has to act like she doesn't know what he's talking about, maybe convince him that the memories of that other life is a dream, or planted by Stefano, or something…**

"**John? What are you saying? Of course I'm Princess Gina…" she reaches for him again, acting confused, begging silently that her acting skills are good enough.**

"**Not anymore. The princess Gina, who was the toast of Europe, and hobnobbin' with all the royalty, and John Black, who masqueraded as a priest, no longer exist."**

**John gives her a long hard look, like he wants her to understand very well what he is saying, then continues…**

"**If we wanna stay save from Stefano, we will assume new identities and disappear with Greta…"**

**Gina can feel the relieve wash over her, it almost feels like she'll faint, but her last ounce of strength and acting ability, she tries to seem as if she was thinking along the same lines…**

"**Yes, off course, I understand. You're absolutely right, John."**

"**Yes, I am, and now…" as he walks closer, Gina feels her heart rate increase, her breath catching in her throat, her stomach doing a nervous little flip-flop…. How can his presence still affect her like this after all these years? He continues speaking, as he pulls her closer. "…we are free!" and then they kiss. He has a way of making a simple kiss feel like so much more…. Like she is enveloped in his presence, as if he is embracing every part of her body at once. As he pulls back, pulling her closer to him by the shoulders of her silky nightgown, he sighs with contentment and his eyes reflect his hunger. He steps back. This is how their relationship has always been. Moments so scorching hot, that it feels as if it will burn them alive, and moments where either one or both of them pull away to let the anticipation build.**

"**Damn, it's hot in here…" He takes off his shirt, then explores the clutter on the side table. They can celebrate their freedom later, for now he wants to catch up on what he must've missed in the days or weeks since Stefano took him. That, and he has a half-formed idea of a surprise for Gina slowly taking shape in his mind. He'll need more information to pull it off.**

"**So, where are we?" he asks, opening the paper.**

"**Off the coast of Hawai."**

"**How'd we get here?"**

"**You've been unconscious since I rescued you from Stefano."**

**John turns to face her.**

"**Clever woman." He steps closer to her… "And just how…" he smiles seductively as he pulls her face to the side to kiss her neck… "did you find out where he placed me?" **

**Gina finds it hard to concentrate on her pre-arranged story, as she feels his warm breath, and scorching lips on all the sensitive areas he knows so well. He always knows exactly which buttons to push…**

"**Steffi told me…sigh…you got homesick, that you wanted to return to the states…" he pulls her closer for a hug, and as he holds her, she remembers her devastation…. "obviously I didn't believe him." **

**Suddenly, it is almost like she is back in that moment again. The moment her whole world fell apart…**

**Stefano: What's wrong Gina?**

**Gina: John would never leave without saying goodbye, Stefano. You lied to me when you**

**said he got homesick and wanted to get back to the states… Actually, I think you took **

**him away deliberately. I want to know what you've done with John.**

**Stefano: I used John for another assignment. Don't worry, I'll get you a different partner, what is the problem?**

**Gina: I want to work with John.**

**John's voice brings her back to the present…**

"**And you were right." He pulls back to look into her eyes, "You know that I would never leave you, Gina. Stefano drugged me, took me out of Europe. At first, I figured it was because he knew we had a plan to leave him, but then I overheard him talking to one of his minions about a mission he had planned for me." Just thinking about it, makes him angry all over again, he swings round and heads for the control room, to keep his hands busy.**

"**What was the mission?"**

"**He was going to erase my memory and implant it with somebody else's."**

"**What? Why?" Gina hopes she sound sufficiently in the dark on what was supposed to (or rather what did) happen.**

"**Word has it that he hates the man's family, had a grudge against them… Was gonna use me to extract revenge."**

"**Why didn't he just have you kill him then?"**

"**Because Stefano only kills people who are insignificant, when he really hates a man" John gives a little laugh "He likes to torture him."**

"**Tell me about this man that he hates."**

"**United states. A little hit town in the Midwest called Salem. Oh, and get this: He is married to a prim and proper shrink, they have three kids, and to top it off, he is a police officer." Gina smiles at his outraged look… "Can you imagine that? A trained warrior, to a common beat cop. Would've been a hell of a stretch, even for me."**

"**No, you could've pulled it off, you would have. Because anything you put your mind to John, you can accomplish."**

**She strokes his back and shoulders as she says this. **

**John has been looking at the submarine's control panel, now he looks up and steps back, to look her in the eye. She sees a small sliver of fear, before the trained-not-to-show-weakness warrior look is back in his eyes.**

"**Well, that's the frightening part… It wouldn't have been my mind. Gina… That bastard has finally figured out a way to take one person's memory and shift it into the psyche of another. I'm not just talking about memories, but personality traits. Everything that makes you who you are." John is trying to convey the seriousness with hand gestures, while Gina tries to look… shocked.**

"**My God… It's a good thing I got you out when I did…"**

"**You know, the last thing I remember is his mad scientist Rolf… He's got me strapped down and he is injecting me with something to begin the implantation and then… next thing you know, here I am on the sub. So, how'd you find me?"**

**Gina shakes her head, give a little laugh, then launches into her prepared speech. John has always been very inquisitive… Where? When? How?**

"**It wasn't easy, believe me… I threatened Rolf, he finally told me you were somewhere on the west coast… The rest I figured out on my own, then I called in a few favors from some of Stefano's men who definitely owed me. I got in, and I got you out. Before Rolf turned you into Roman."**

"**Who's Roman?" John asks, confused.**

**Damn! How could she let THAT slip…**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

**ACTUAL SCENES**

"**I saw the name "Roman Brady' on a dossier in Rolf's lab, and from what you have just told me, I'll bet anything that is the name of the man Stefano was going to turn you into."**

"**Where was he holding me?"**

"**One of his hide-outs in San Diego, so I sailed the submarine up the California coast, snatched you and headed straight for Hawaii." John seems to be digesting the information. Then asks a question that's been bugging him for a while. How long was he out of it?**

"**What day is it?"**

**Gina smiles, walks past him, and produces a reprint of an old newspaper, and holds it up to him.**

"**July 12th, 1985…"**

**John takes it and reads the head line with a chuckle…**

"**Ryan got his 4000… I missed it." Then he looks up, looking a lot more serious… "I missed you more…"**

"**I missed you John, so much…" Gina replies with a sad little smile.**

**As john moves closer to her, he remarks…**

"**Really hasn't been that long…"**

**Gina smiles at the comment, then still a little sadly, answers…**

"**Felt like years for myself…"**

"**Well, we're together now, and where we're going…" John gives a satisfied laugh, "We'll never be apart." He draws her closer, and they share another kiss, before John goes over to the periscope to check out the surface.**

"**I pray you're right…" Gina whispers under her breath.**

"**I don't see any boats… little white caps, black horizon, looks like a storm is on the way…" he closes the periscope, "prepare to dive. We're gonna go deep, set the autopilot…" John gets to work as he speaks, "Now, you haven't told anyone about our destination, have you?"**

"**Off course not, not a living soul."**

"**Good."**

**John touches his abs.**

"**I need some fuel… Got any food?"**

**Gina gives him a flirty little smile.**

"**You'll see." She heads towards the door, then stops and turns back to him.**

"**John? What if Stefano does find us?"**

"**Hell, I doubt if he will, but if he does, I'll just have to kill him."**

ACTUAL SCENE

"**What the hell have you done to her?" Bo Brady's tirade at Stefano is suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. He is on Stefano's plane, where he confronted him about Hope's sudden disappearance.**

"**Brady?"**

**On the other end of the line is a frantic Marlena.**

"**Bo! It's Marlena. Look I tried to reach Roman, he's not answering his cell phone, and the station don't know where he is…"**

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**Yeah, honey, there is… John's disappeared."**

**Bo is silent for a minute as he digests the latest news.**

"**How long has he been gone?"**

"**It's been a few hours, Bo! He went into the water to save a woman who was drowning and then they both disappeared!" sob, "I know John is a very good swimmer…. The coastguard is still searching for them… Bo! There's a storm coming up…." Bo has to listen very closely to the end of the sentence, as Marlena's voice goes very high with fear and worry.**

"**Okay, tell me where are you?" Bo asks, behind him Stefano is listening to the one sided conversation with a big frown. "Yeah, yeah, I know exactly where that is, I'm on my way…"**

"**Honey… hurry up, please hurry…" Marlena begs, as Bo hang up.**

"**Something wrong, Bo?" Stefano enquires.**

**Bo swings around.**

"**That's none of your business. I'll be back to deal with you later."**

**As Bo leaves, Rolf Joins Stefano.**

"**What are you up to Gina? Where the hell are you?" Stefano wonders out loud.**

"**I vish I could remember vat happened on the hillside, ven I was knocked out, Stefano!" Rolf says, almost in answer to Stefano's questions.**

"**I want to know what Gina is up to, Rolf! She will pay dearly if she betrayed me! It will be the end of Princess Gina, and Hope Williams Brady." He snarls.**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**John does a double check on all the controls, and satisfied that they are as safe as they can possibly be from being found, he turns back. In a way, Gina's worry about Stefano finding them, is valid, not likely, but possible, and if he does, he'll be livid. Apart from the fact that Gina has now interfered with his plans for that stupid mission in the states, he is probably now aware that Gina and himself have been much more than partners in crime for years… He wasn't joking just now, if Stefano does find them, he would have to kill him, and if he doesn't find them, perhaps they should leave some evidence in an Interpol office somewhere… Have someone else take care of ol' Steffi. **

**He sighs.**

"**Hell, Gina and I have enough on Dimera to put him away for a lifetime." It's sad, really, they were best friends, trusted each other with their lives, but the minute he couldn't deny his feelings for Gina, he knew the friendship would eventually end in hate…**

**He walks over to a small compartment, to make sure that Gina followed his instruction right up to the tiny details, and smiles when he takes out the gun. She sure did. That's why he loves her so much. They are like two pieces of one puzzle, they fit together, they fulfill one another, and now they are finally free to be together.**

"**And if Stefano happens to get in the way of my plans, I'm just going to have to take him out of my way." As he speaks, he checks the magazine, reloads and holds it up to check the aim. Satisfied, he puts it back in it's place. **

**Then, yes, wait, that sounds like music. He looks at the door to the sleeping quarters, that has now been closed. Then, intrigued, knowing full well that Gina clearly has some interesting plans for the night, he heads to the door, and punches the pass code into the little futuristic digital screen alarm system, a little gadget he finds fascinating, and had to put on the instructions for the sub. One day it will be quite common across the world, he's pretty sure of that. Then he enters the sleeping courters.**

**He walks in to find Gina in a black long nightgown and negligee, pouring champagne… Intrigued, he walks closer, to inspect her more closely.**

"**You changed."**

**She gives him her flirtatious little smile, with one raised eyebrow.**

"**You're right. It was hot in here…"**

**As he slowly peels away the sheer nightgown, he agrees…**

"**And getting hotter by the minute…" he leans forward to kiss her, but she eludes him, and with a naughty smile, hands him his glass….**

"**This will help cool you down."**

**Gina can feel the anticipation mounting, and wonders if this feeling is really as amazing as she thinks, or only because she has missed these moments so much. Then she toasts, their toast, the one they always did because there was so many reasons to worry whether they will see each other again.**

"**To us."**

**John steps forward, hoping that this time, the toast will really give them the good luck and freedom they have been fighting for.**

"**To Us."**

**The clink their glasses together and take a sip.**

**In the background the music sets the scene for the romantic evening ahead…**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 4

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**I'm sorry Mam, we have to call of the search for now, a big storm is about to hit."**

"**You can't do that…" Marlena tries, the coast guard interrupts,**

"**We'll go out again as soon as the storm passes. We'll call you immediately if there's any news." He pushes past her, and out the door, she calls after him:**

"**Look, I know he's alive, he's out there, he's alive!"**

**Frustrated, she slams the door, then heads to the window, closes it.**

"**This was supposed to be the beginning of our life together." She murmurs, with fear and dread… What if… No, she can't think like that.**

ACTUAL SCENE

"**To Us… and the rest of our lives together…" John agrees, then elaborates, purely because this is the first time they have been able to think that far ahead, without Stefano looming…**

**He finishes his glass, as Gina takes a sip, eating him up with her eyes, over the rim of the glass. **

"**Enough's enough" John decides, they've been building the anticipation for hours… He lets out the deep breath he had been holding, take Gina's glass from her, and somewhat roughly place both of them back on the cupboard, then he reaches for her, pulls her closer and loosens her hair so that his fingers can have access to it. He was hungry before, now he is hungry for her…**

"**To hell with dinner." His voice sounds more like a growl.**

**He pulls her closer, and they kiss. Gina can feel her knees go weak with it. His hands are in her hair, her hands roaming up his chest, until they rest on the sides of his face, and then his fingers make their way down her neck to her shoulder, where he pulls the thin strap of her negligee down, while pushing her head away to the other side to get to that little sensitive spot right below her collarbone. For months she had dreamed of this moment, and yet, after building up the event so much in her mind, up to a standard she didn't even think possible, John still manages to surpass her expectations. There is a different element to it, this time, like his touch is heightened to her, his kisses hotter, her blood boiling more than she remember, could it be the years of longing? As the sensations become too intense she pushes his head away, roughly, then missing him instantly, she kisses him again. Following the same path he did, to end up nuzzling in his neck. **

**Trying to concentrate on anything other than his burn for her, John decides to get creative, he gets hold of a blob of caviar with two fingers, pushes Gina away a bit, then first takes a bite himself, before feeding the rest to her. The feel of her warm mouth around his fingers, makes him yearn to replace it with his tongue. Instead, building more anticipation, he takes a swallow of the champagne, straight from the bottle, and decides to feed her some of that as well. Earlier she handed him the glass and said, "maybe this will cool you down", now he decides that this is having the opposite effect. **

**Enjoying the new game, Gina throws back her head, and he pours some champagne into her mouth… It's a little too much and as she closes her mouth to swallow, some spill over. Watching the droplets running down her chin, and dripping on her chest, John gets a delicious idea, and pours more, this time spilling a good amount. Gina starts at the chill from the champagne, then gasps as he starts licking it off. Everywhere he licks, is on fire… Eventually he follows the trail back to her mouth and then his lips are burning on hers. As their hunger grow, they start fighting each other for dominance, craving and demanding more.**

**John pulls back, looking straight into her eyes, pulling at her hips, with the understanding of many years of non-verbal communication, she hops slightly to generate the momentum for him to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and explores his mouth with her own. He turns around, but before letting her fall on the bed allows her to pull back, so he can see the flirtatious little smile she gives him, then they're on the bed, their body's never more than a few centimeters apart, playfully attacking and avoiding each other, until he has her pinned enough to capture her lips with his own. He is amazed at the intensity, so much more than any other time before. Could it be because he thought that Stefano would succeed in taking him away from her forever, to live another man's life? His lapse in concentration allows her to get the upper hand as she easily pulls him down and rolls him over, so that she is straddling him. He stops fighting, lost in her eyes and her smile as she teases him some more...**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 5

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**It's past noon, but it's still raining. The rain hasn't let up since the previous evening, and the coast guard still has excuses not to go out. Marlena is staring out the window towards the beach. She has convinced herself somehow that she will see him coming over the hill towards her, any minute now. Now seeing as it is a good 7 hours since it started becoming light that morning, her faith is starting to wane….**

"**You're out there, somewhere, John, I know you are…" she murmurs, allowed, hoping that the sound of her voice, her faith, her certainty, could somehow produce a miracle.**

**A knock on the door makes her heart jump. That's it! They found him…**

"**Yes!" she runs to the door…" Yes! John!" She opens the door widely.**

**Bo looks up, her smile disappears. Her heart falls. This nightmare isn't over, but maybe now it will be bearable, maybe Bo will be able to help, somehow.**

**She says his name, as the damn wall bursts, and she finally feels the relieve of tears. Bo tries his best to console her, as he holds her. He knows her fear, and heartbreak, he has been there before…**

**Actual scene possibly modified**

**Stefano is staring at the computer screen in front of him, looking very worried indeed.**

**Rolf walks in… **

"**Any news on Gina?"**

"**No, Stefano, wherever Gina is, she has not used Hope's passport."**

"**I cannot believe Gina would be traveling under Gina von Amburg in Europe!"**

"**Perhaps she never went to Europe at all."**

"**Of course she has, Rolf, her instructions are to meet me there."**

**Rolf refrains from commenting, watching the clouds gather as Stefano makes the connection.**

**He growls.**

"**I will find her Rolf, and she will pay dearly for betraying me!"**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**Gina rolls over on the bed, with a satisfied smile, giving a sigh, as she thinks back to their lovemaking the night before and the better part of today.**

"**Oh, John… That was…" she hugs the pillow, having no words. "I can't even describe it! It was most definitely worth the wait."**

**She remembers the feel of his lips on hers, his body pressing against hers, after all these years. She smiles again.**

"**I finally have you back! Only this time I will not let anyone take you away from me, absolutely not! This time I'm not letting you go!" With a smile, she pushes herself up from the bed, to go find him in the control room, he keeps checking their course, every few hours…**

**When she walks in, he is hunched over the screen at the back, as he straightens, she puts her arms around him, her hands stroking his skin.**

"**Ah, that feels good…" John sighs, as he puts his arm around her, as she moves around him, popping another grape into his mouth.**

"**Are you coming back to bed?" Gina asks, noting the clock on the wall showing that it is close to four in the afternoon… It's almost a whole day since, well, she took him back.**

"**You know I will… just as soon as I set us on the right course…."**

"**John, wherever we are going, it is most definitely the right course, because we are finally together."**

"**We can't take chances with Stefano, he's got operatives everywhere…"**

"**John, stop worrying, I covered our tracks… Soon, you and I are going to be at our hide-out, and nobody's ever going to find us…" At the mention of their hide-out, John decides a distraction is in order. Gina knows the sub's instruments well enough to be able to see that they're heading in a totally different direction… By nightfall, they will reach their new destination, and his surprise for her. He knows a couple of people where they are going, people he grew up with, people who will protect their whereabouts, in a country that has barely any treaties with the US… He decides to feed her, then follows it with a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be a distraction, but gets more heated by the minute…. He breaks the kiss, catching his breath.**

"**I knew this would be a good year, the year of 1985 will most definitely be a charm…" Gina smiles up at him, John looks at her with concern.**

"**Actually, I was beginning to wonder… when Stefano was holding me, he said that you weren't well…."**

"**Did he?" she would prefer to forget….**

"**I was worried Gina… What did he mean by that? Were you ill?"**

"**When you went away, it was very difficult for me…" she swallows, preferring not to think about that time at all. She lost her love of life… She wanted to die. "I lost my spirit…" her voice betrays how deeply that time affected her… and the last couple of years just compounded her feeling of loss.**

**John takes her face in his hands, looking her in the eye, wishing that he could take the pain of her memories away…**

"**Aaw, Gina, but you must've known I would've come back for you."**

**Gina looks into his concerned eyes, and wish she could convey everything that she had been going through the last couple of months…. They have never had secrets before…**

"**John, there were people who did not wants us together…"**

"**You mean, besides Stefano? Who? Who were they Gina? Tell me now, who were they?" Anger flashes in his eyes at the thought… She hates not being able to tell him about Bo… and Marlena, and the whole rest of Salem…**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**I take it there has been no word from John?" Bo asks, as he enters, taking his raincoat off in the process. It has been a whole day since John has disappeared, and the storm is still not letting up. It's the one drawback from the tropics….**

"**The longer he is out there, the more dangerous it is for him…" Marlena states in a voice sounding decidedly dead.**

**Bo turns around.**

"**Hey, if anyone can make it, he can."**

"**Off course, you're right…You're right, he's strong, he won't give up, he won't give up no matter what happens …"**

"**No, he won't." Bo agrees, hoping to get her to have Faith… "Now, tell me everything you remember."**

"**I don't know, I do know, it just happened so fast…" Marlena starts a little confused, thinking back to… the previous day. Has it really been twenty-four hours already?**

**Marlena: John, No! You can't go…**

**John: Don't worry, don't worry, she needs help… I'll be right back.**

**Marlena: Be careful, be careful!**

**John: Don't worry… [kiss]**

**Marlena: Be careful!**

**[John wades into the water, and soon disappears behind the waves]**

"**And that's the last time I saw him."**

"**Okay, well, as we both know, John has been in a lot of tight corners, and he's made it through all of them…"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**You gotta hang on to that…"**

"**Yeah, and no bodies have washed up on shore, that's good…" Marlena nods…**

"**They haven't found the woman?" Bo asks, surprised..**

"**Uh, no…" Marlena looks a bit perplexed. She was so worried about John, she forgot about the woman, "I'm not sure whether he saved her or not. I don't know what happened to her"**

**Bo turns around, to look out the window at the stormy waves, after making a grunting noise.**

**Marlena walks closer, taking in his demeanor.**

"**What are you thinking, Bo?"**

"**Uh… This is out there, but… there may be a connection."**

"**Connection to what?"**

"**Well, uh, to this… Hope is missing."**

"**No…!" Marlena's voice goes low with suspicion.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Are you saying that you think John and Hope are together?"**

**Bo's silence is an answer in itself. Marlena throws her head back, wishing that their lives could just go back to normal again.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 6

**ACTUAL SCENE, POSSIBLY MODIFIED**

**Stefano is on his phone.**

"**Yes, Dammit. Find her!" he bellows into the phone. Then he remembers something possibly vital: Bo, on the phone earlier, after confronting him about Hope's sudden disappearance:**

"**How long has he been gone?" Bo is silent as he listens to the caller on the other side of the**

**line.**

"**Okay, tell me where are you?" Bo asks, behind him Stefano is listening to the one sided **

** conversation with a big frown. "Yeah, yeah, I know exactly where that is, I'm on my **

**way…"**

**Bo hangs up.**

"**Something wrong, Bo?" Stefano enquires.**

**Bo swings around.**

"**That's none of your business. I'll be back to deal with you later."**

**As Bo leaves, Rolf Joins Stefano.**

"**Rolf? Do you remember how quickly Bo rushed out of here earlier… almost as if he has something to hide…. And he said: How long has he been missing…?Where the hell is Gina? You know, Rolf…"**

"**Yes, Stefano…"**

"**I am starting to think that when Gina hit you over the head in the forest, she has been following her own plan all along…."**

**Rolf remembers a time with the original Princess Gina, after John left… **

**She came to see him, in tears.**

**Gina: Oh, Rolf! I am completely alone. Steffi.. he doesn't understand. I can't do this anymore. Please Rolf, I beg of you, just find someone who can replace me. This world…. This life… is not for me anymore….**

"**Stefano, I fear that perhaps this Gina is deteriorating in the same manner that the Original Princess did…."**

**Stefano looks angry, but also worried. If that is the truth, then Gina has become a loose end that must be dealt with. Immediately!**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**John and Hope…?" Marlena asks…**

"**I know it sounds farfetched…" Bo starts.**

"**No, It sounds impossible."**

"**Dimera has been controlling Hope for the past couple of months. He's been using her."**

"**Using her how?"**

"**For whatever it is that he used Gina for. He has transformed her back into Princess Gina."**

"**What?"**

"**I mean, that would explain her recent behavior, wouldn't it? Why she has been so close to Dimera, why she has been so obsessed with John and his past memories?"**

**Marlena shakes her head, Bo continues.**

"**Think about it. Why would she be so insistent on talking with John just before the two of you were supposed to be married…."**

"**Because she wanted to give us a wedding present…"**

"**A portrait. That she painted. Hope doesn't paint. Gina does."**

"**I'm trying to follow this right now, but it is not relevant. John is in danger."**

"**Listen to me, please!" **

**Marlena turn her face towards him.**

"**I watch her very carefully at your wedding ceremony… she was devastated. She was feeling Gina's feelings. Gina was in love with John."**

"**What are you saying? Are you saying that you think Hope orchestrated John's disappearance?"**

"**Yeah… in a way. I mean, Dimera has gotten away with things like this before…"**

"**Look I saw John go into the water… I saw him trying to save that woman who was drowning."**

"**Right Marlena, but you didn't see him come back. The coast guard hasn't found a trace of him, or the woman."**

"**Look, this can't be…. I… I don't believe it." Marlena turns around, feeling like she can flee from the entire situation.**

"**Marlena, I know… I understand… It's difficult to accept, but… my gut tells me, John and Hope are together. And Dimera is responsible."**

**Marlena swings around to face him as the enormity of what he is saying hits home…**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 7

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**Who is it Gina? Who doesn't want us to be together? I want a list" John asks again, more fiercely. Thinking fast, and regretting that she said anything, Gina answers:**

"**Oh, just all the suitors who pursued me, thinking that I was available…."**

"**No-one can keep us apart. I will kill for you." John states with a possessive note to his voice, holding Gina. "Remember the Van Gogh heist?"**

"**My heart pounds every time I think about it." Gina sighs, giving him one of her smoldering stares.**

"**The security guard was a tough trooper, wasn't he" Johns asks, then continues without waiting for an answer, "He followed us all the way to the roof of the palace..."**

"**Though he is an ex-trooper now..." Gina interrupts with delight, "No-one ever could've possibly walked away from a fall like that."**

"**He impressed me, he didn't make a sound the whole way down..." With Gina successfully distracted, John peers over at the controls again. They're almost to their destination...**

"**How exciting!" Gina breathes, still caught up in the danger of their former lives... "Do you know what I remember most about that night?" she walks closer to him. "Standing up on the roof with my arms around you, looking up at the sky full of stars, billions of 'em, just so bright, just as though they were burning... That's what its like after a heist for me, my senses so acute..."**

"**I know, I have the scars on my back to prove it..." John quips, then a little more serious, there is a nagging little fear he needs to calm... "So you are okay with giving up those days? Giving up the jet setting life of an international art thief, huh?**

"**I am looking forward to a quiet retirement with you, John" Gina smiles.**

"**Oh, but it's not going to be quiet. I've got plans for you Gina..." he pulls her closer, "plans for your days, for your nights, and even though it won't be on the international party circuit, I can guarantee you that our private parties will be quite... dangerous." he finishes, looking just a tad naughty as he kisses the back of her hands.**

"**I love dangerous..." Gina answers, a little breathlessly. This time when they kiss, it is fueled with the passion of promises.**

"**It's a good thing I got you back from Stefano when I did, you're mine now John!" Gina mutters, fiercely as they break the kiss. "All of you..."**

"**Oh yeah, Gina von Amberg, you ride to the rescue in your white submarine, and save John Black from a deadly, dull, boring life in small town USA... Good job."**

**With a little sadness, Gina reflects how he didn't find it too boring, once Stefano got done with him... She turns away... John continues talking, unaware of her change in mood.**

"**Stefano's latest mission would've been pure hell on me! Can you imagine? Pretending to be a by-the-book cop, married to a boring head-shrink, with three obnoxious kids... I would've hated being Roman Brady! It's hard enough pretending to be Father John..." John is now massaging her shoulders, as he speaks, and Gina is silently wishing she can just let go and enjoy his touch, but the fact that he in the end did not hate being Roman Brady, is eating away at her... Damn Stefano! John continues... "I'm tired of playing good guys..." he leans forward, whispering in her ear... "I wanna be bad..." she feels a tingle going down her spine, then he turns her towards him..." I wanna be bad... I wanna be bad with you..." seconds before his lips touch hers, she pushes him away, wondering if she might be insane with the insecurities that is eating her up... suppose he could choose, knowing what she does... She must bind him to her forever!**

"**What if I insisted we get married? That you made an honest woman of me?" she asks...**

**John takes a beat to answer her... he needs to tread carefully, if he is not to ruin the surprise he has planned for her... He must seem at least a little, unenthusiastic... He prays that she buys it, since he told her just a couple of weeks ago, when he gave her the candle sticks, that he wish they could be married...**

"**Honest is boring Gina, and that, that you can never be..." he sees her face fall a bit, better not ruin the evening completely, she'll love him for it in the morning... "but you wanna get married? Sure. Why not? I'd like to be a family with you and Greta, I like that little girl of yours..." he finds a way to change the subject, besides including her could make the surprise better, although it would set his plans back another day... "So where is she? Still in that boarding school in New Orleans? I'll set a course, we'll pick her up..."**

"**No John! We can't!" Oh, maybe she should've given him a simplified version of, by the way, it's not 85 anymore, it's 1999... she won't be able to hide Greta's real age forever... She'll cross that bridge when she comes to it... She must play for time.**

"**I couldn"t leave Greta in New Orleans, so close to Stefano, I couldn't risk it. It was far too dangerous, so I got her out of there and moved her to another location... A much safer one, where Stefano would never find her."**

**John nods, the original plan it is... Greta will be clued in, later...**

"**Good job, but we can get her soon, right?"**

"**Yes, of course..." Gina agrees, feeling somewhat annoyed at the little voice of her conscience, and decide to change the subject... "But right now, she puts her arms around his neck, "It is our time... It's john and Gina's time..."**

"**John and Gina? I like that..." he gives her a quick once-over with his eyes... "I think I ate too much,I need to find a way to work off some of this food..." he leaves the sentence hanging suggestively, Gina picks it up...**

"**I think I might be able to help you out with that..."**

"**Well, whatever would you have in mind...?" Gina smiles at him, turns around, pulling him by the hand to follow her back to the sleeping courters that they spent most of the previous night and day...**

**They enter, and Gina goes over to the stereo. She knows exactly what song she'll put on. A song that got played to death just before John was taken away, one she loved, one he pretended to loathe... Rapture, by Blondie.**

**As the music starts, she looks over at him with a naughty little grin. He pulls a face.**

"**That might've been my second or third choice..." he comments, she laughs at his predictability.**

**He takes a sip of his champagne, then holds out his hand to her. As she takes his hand, he spins her around, until her back is against him, slowly he gives little bits down the lengths of her inner arm, sending tingles down her spine, then he proceeds to kiss her jawline...**

"**Oh, John! I have dreamed of this..." Gina breathes, " being together like this, completely free..."**

**He answers her, also breathlessly, as they sway to the music...**

"**Well, you get used to it, 'cause I'm never gonna let you go..." he swings her around again, this time to face him.**

"**I'm going to hold you to that..."**

"**Our love's too powerful Gina, we proved it before, nobody can ever keep us apart..." he pushes her backwards, so that she leans back, then falls forward again, into his chest...**

"**Except Stefano..."**

**He swings her around her again.**

"**I never want you to mention his name around me again. Never again!"**

**They sway to the music.**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**Bo Brady hangs up the phone, looking defeated.**

"**Nobody knows who that drowning woman was. She wasn't a guest at the hotel and nobody reported her missing…"**

"**She was out there Bo, she was calling for help!" Marlena implores.**

"**Marlena, I believe you…"**

"**John swam out to save her… and… I didn't see her face."**

"**And then she vanished, and so did John…" Bo swings around and starts pacing again. Marlena follows him, looking confused.**

"**D'you think that might've been Hope?"**

"**Well, it's hard to say. One thing we do know is that Dimera's involved. He transformed Hope into Gina, and set the stage for Gina to kidnap him."**

"**If that's true…" Marlena says, with big, frightened eyes, "I may never see John again."**

"**You'll see John again, we'll find him, and I'll find Hope too." Bo states with determination, walking over to the couch, and putting on his rain jacket as he heads for the door….**

"**Bo, be careful…"**

"**I will, Thanks." After he closes the door behind him, Marlena still stares at it for a second or two, before walking stiffly over to the window to peer out at the raging storm, as night falls, again.**

**ACTUAL SCENE POSSIBLY MODIFED**

"**Yes?" Stefano barks into the phone. He is in a foul mood, now that it has become clear that Gina betrayed him. There is no other explanation. "Oh, Bart, it's you."**

"**Yes, Boss…. Okay, the Brady guy? Turns out he went to Hawai…"**

"**Hawai?" Stefano frowns, Rolf looks up, interested.**

"**Yeah, Boss, where John and the broad, I mean, Marlena is on their honeymoon."**

"**Interresting…. Thank you Bart."**

"**Sure, Boss." Stefamo hangs up. The puzzle pieces are falling into place. John is the missing person, and Gina must be the culprit.**

**He turns to Rolf….**

"**I'm starting to think that John and Gina's relationship was much more than just professional…"**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 8

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**Bo enters, taking of his rain coat again. Marlena flies around.**

"**Bo? You're back so soon?"**

"**That storm is so bad, we can't find a damn thing. No sign of John or anybody else."**

"**This idea of Stefano being involved…" Marlena starts, Bo interrupts.**

"**Well, that's pretty much a given at this point."**

**Marlena pulls a face.**

"**He was always determined that John and I should never marry, no matter what. I'm surprised the wedding came off as well as it did." She walks around Bo, seeming to think out loud, rather than to be talking to him.**

"**The honeymoon was perfect, everything I could've dreamed… and now this."**

"**Has John had anymore headaches or…memories of the past?"**

"**Ah… Right before the wedding he…um… he was distraught. He went to see Stefano, confront him and… um, try to strangle him…"**

"**No…. That's it Marlena! That's why Dimera has put the pressure on. He's afraid that John is gonna get his memories back and go to the cops with it, tell them about all his past crimes… That's it! Dimera needed to get control of John! He has no choice!" Bo exclaims, wondering why he didn't realize this sooner. Marlena looks positively spooked.**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**John and Gina is still swaying to the music. He pulls her face closer…**

"**Y're talking to much, Gina…" he whispers, then pulls her closer, grabbing her leg, pulling it around his waist as they sway to the music some more, erotically moving against eachother, before he captures her lips with his once more….**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

"**If Dimera set this up…" Bo starts., "…then it's likely that John and Hope is under his control, the way they used to be…"**

**Marlena feels numb, as she intellectually realize what that means, but hasn't yet got the strength to feel the emotions. She voices her biggest fears.**

"**If Hope is Gina, she may already have John. 'been after him for months. And if she has him…oh, damn Stefano!" as the enormity of the situation catches up to her emotions, she walks to the couch, crying…**

"**Damn him, damn…" she sits down on the couch, "Why can't he just leave us alone? Why does he keep taking away the people that I love?"**

**Bo circles the couch, and sits down next to her, his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Marlena…"**

"**Bo…." Her voice breaks, "If Stefano is controlling Hope again… what will he do to John?" Then the sobs, starts tearing through her….**

**ACTUAL SCENE**

**Continuing their raunchy little dance from earlier, John huskily states…**

"**Gina…. We are so good together."**

"**We still have to be careful, make sure that we stay one step ahead of everyone…"**

"**We don't have to worry about anybody, not even Stefano, 'cause he's never gonna fnd us… We did it Gina…" they smile at each other, still swaying to the music, "we're free….Free to live our fantasy." And with that, he kisses her, no more playing, no more teasing. This is serious business… In seconds he throws her on the bed, pinning her body with his own. Gina's battling for breath, as he pushes her hand into the pillows, signifying his dominance, before sliding his hand down her arm, she moves with him, taking advantage of a tiny lack in his concentration as she breaks the kiss to look into his eyes, then pushes him over, pinning him in return, as he gets hold of her neck and starts nuzzling….**

**ACTUAL SCENE, POSSIBLY MODIFIED**

**Stefano is officially boiling with anger… then the phone rings again.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Boss, it's Bart… I got more information for you…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**It seems John Black has disappeared… drowned, it seems, trying to save a drowning woman…."**

"**A drowning woman?" Stefano asks, skeptically… "It must've been Marlena phoning Bo earlier…" Stefano reasons out loud… "Keep me posted Bart."**

**He hangs up, and turns to Rolf.**

"**Gina has double crossed me Rolf! I am certain that she has John. John is too well trained to drown in the ocean." With revenge in his heart, Stefano stares at his phone, then lifts the receiver.**

"**Get the jet fuelled and ready, we're going to Hawaii." Silence "Yes, Now." He slams the receiver down.**

**He looks at his watch, if they leave now, they can be at the airport by 3am. He'll catch some shut-eye on the plane. Maybe. He's too angry to sleep.**

**NEW SCENE**

"**Oh, John…" Gina breathes as he nuzzles her neck, then her ear, she smiles but doesn't open her eyes…**

"**Open your eyes…" John murmurs, kissing her eyelids.**

**Gina groans, with a smile on her face….**

"**What ever for? We can stay in bed for the whole day if we want…." Then, as she feels his lips on hers, she kisses him back, gingerly opening her eyes, as he draws back.**

"**I told you before Gina, I have plans for you …" and, he sits up with a satisfied grin… "We have reached our destination…"**

**Gina sits up, cocks an eyebrow, looking intrigued.**

"**Paris, already? That isn't possible…"**

"**That's because we're not in Paris…"**

"**The hideout? John we need our money…"**

"**Later, you do have the Swiss bank account's card, don't you…?"**

"**Yes, but…" she puts her hand on his chest, as he silences her with a kiss….**

"**We have our whole lives ahead of us to hide…." He kisses her again, "but first I have a surprise for you.."**

**Gina smiles like a Cheshire cat.**

"**I love surprises…"**

"**Then, have a shower, put on a nice sundress, and meet me on the deck…"**

**John gives her one more kiss and starts to stand up… Gina's hand shoots out…**

"**John, wait…" when he looks back, the fun has disappeared from her eyes, replaced by fear.**

"**We have surfaced?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**But, what if…"**

"**Gina…." He pulls her up, and takes her into his arms. She puts her arms around his neck "We'll never be found where we are… Trust me."**

**The fun little sparkle is slowly returning to her eyes.**

"**Give me a hint…." He pushes her away laughing.**

"**No…" she pulls him back, pouts up at him, sees his resolve weakening.**

"**One, tiny, little hint." She holds up her thumb and forefinger about a millimeter apart.**

"**Damn, it's no use…" John gives in. "It's a place very special to me, a place I promised to bring you…"**

**Gina's eyes light up, as she squeals…**

"**Oh my God, John? We're in Allamainia?"**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 9

**NEW SCENE**

"**Lobster cob salad, please" Gina smiles up at the waiter, as she hands him her menu.**

"**Quant little village, you have here John… What was it like growing up here…?"**

**John smiles, handing his menu back to the waiter as well. He ordered a stake, medium-rare.**

"**Same as anywhere else, I suppose… Leopold… My father, treated me much the same as Stefano did. Trust only goes as far as your training… The Allamains are treated like royalty in this place… Ironically, my father did send me to the seminary… not because he is religious, but because it will make the family look good. I was about seven…"**

"**John?" Gina sits forward, "I know I promised that we will not speak of him… but you never told me how you ended up working with Stefano…."**

"**It was nothing spectacular. We met when I was about ten years old. I tried to pick-pocket him, he was to fast. I hated my life, felt trapped at the seminary, wanted more danger… So we faked my death, and I started training with him, at first with a private tutor, for languages and math, then at around thirteen, with a retired army veteran, then at sixteen we decided that being a priest would be a good cover, so I went back to a seminary in the states. We figured it was the one place Leopold would never find me. That's when I officially changed my name…"**

**Gina smiles sadly at him, if only John could be whole again, not just her John, but the…. Salem John, as well. If he could have all his memories in tact, he would remember his childhood…. But where would that leave her? Would he…. She shakes her head again. It doesn't matter, he is with her now. She smiles at him.**

"**Well, I love your name…. John." She teases, cocking her eyebrow. John leans forward across the table, and they kiss…**

"**I'm sorry, Sir…" some one clears their throat…**

**The look up and smile.**

"**One Lobster cob salad for the most captivating Lady in the establishment, one Medium-rare steak for the gentleman…" with a flourish the man sets their food in front of them. "My name is Felix, and I am the owner of this here fine establishment." He introduces himself.**

"**Felix, my good man, I need to discuss something with you." John stands up, Gina cocks an eyebrow, wondering what other surprises he has in store as he leads the other man to the back of his café, with a hand on his back…**

"**Well, Forest…" Felix says, "Fancy seeing you here."**

"**I don't go by that name anymore."**

"**Yes, Franz told me when you phoned last night. Everything is set up and ready…. I just need your documentation." **

**John takes out the package. **

"**I do not have any alias identities with me…. That unfortunately is still locked away in the Faversham bank in Paris, so this will have to do…" He takes out the two books.**

"**Gina, it seems were smart enough to bring an alias passport with…" he hands over his passport, that he found in Gina's handbag on the sub, as well as the Hope-alias one of hers that was in there. **

"**It won't be perfectly legal, seeing as one is an alias, but it's the thought that counts, and we have no intentions of coming out of hiding. At least, if Stefano has his people red flagging our identities, my name is very common, Gina von Amberg," he shakes his head, "not so much. That would tell Stefano exactly where we are."**

**Felix nods, then smiles.**

"**I'll bring over some Nachtmuzik? It will explain our… conversation back here."**

**John shakes his hand.**

"**Thanks, Felix."**

NEW SCENE

"**No champagne, John?" Gina asks, as they enjoy their meals.**

"**Nope. Felix has something much better on ice…"**

"**Better than champagne?" Gina laughs…. Then is interrupted by Felix's voice.**

"**Yes, your highness… Much, much better." At the term of respect, Gina looks over at John.**

"**You busted me." She states. John laughs, Felix plops down two whisky tumblers, filled with ice, then shakes the thick liquid in the bottle, opens it and pours the dark brown liquid over the ice.**

**When he is done, he puts the bottle down on the table, hands them each a glass.**

"**Eine Kliene Nachtmuzik." He announces "Taste some."**

**Gina puts her lips to the glass, and swoons as the thick dark chocolate liqueur coats her tongue. It's heaven with ice.**

**John smiles, as he watches her, before taking a sip himself.**

**NEW SCENE**

**When Gina opens her eyes, John is right in front of her. They kiss, a slow, languid kiss. **

"**It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac…" he teases, Gina cocks an eyebrow back, "You are aphrodisiac enough…"**

**NEW SCENE**

**Stefano grunts as he descends the couple of steps from the plain. **

**2 PM! This storm really did a number on their turnaround time. And it is doing nothing for his mood.**

"**If I find you now, Gina, I will wring your pretty little neck!" he growls, as he ducks into the waiting car, out of the rain…**

**ACTUAL, POSSIBLY MODIFIED SCENE**

"**I'm sorry, sir…. There is really nothing we can do until the storm passes…" the coast guard shrugs at Bo who is glowering at him from under his raincoat's hood.**

"**Oh, come on, man, it's been what, 48 hours already."**

"**I know, and chances are that he's not alive anymore. In fact, considering he's proximity to the rocks when he disappeared, I'm not surprised that we didn't find him before the storm hit."**

"**Are you telling me there is nothing you can do? You're giving up?"**

"**No sir, I am saying, as soon as the storm passes, we will go out looking for him again, however, I think you need to prepare his wife for the worst. If we do find him, it probably won't be pretty."**

"**Yeah, only thing is, he was probably out of the water in 5 minutes…." Bo mutters under his breath, as he pushes against the wind, making his way back to the hotel. He'll stop for coffee first, then go see Marlena with the, well, no news.**

**NEW SCENE**

"**Marlena." Marlena answers her cell phone, hoping to get some good news.**

"**Hi, Doctor Evans?"**

"**Speaking?" she's starting to feel confused.**

"**It's Mr. Sewill, from the county clerk's office in Salem…. I need to speak with Mr. Black."**

"**Well, uh, he's not able to come to the phone right now…" Marlena closes her eyes to shut out the thought that he may never be able to come to the phone again.**

"**Oh, well, I suppose I could speak with you as well. I am looking for a copy of the marriage certificate you both signed. I am afraid the priest had somehow misplaced the original. I know he always gives a copy to the groom."**

"**Oh… I, uh, I'll get him to phone you." Marlena hangs up, without even realizing. Her legs give way, and she falls down on the couch. They're not legally married yet. And if John…. She shakes her head. Off course, he'll come back. They'll sort it out then. **

**She stands up again, looks out the window. The lightening seems to be gone, and without the thunder. It's still pouring, but she can see signs of the storm letting up.**

"**Please God! Let us not be too late!" she whispers.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 10

**NEW SCENE**

**Gina giggles as she tries to navigate the steps, with a blindfold over her eyes, and John's voice and hands directing her from behind… The crown in her hair, throws little cubes of light on the stones as it catches the sun shine.**

"**Oh, John! The anticipation is killing me…. Where are we? And why did you have my dress-up and visit the hair salon?" she starts, as she hears a church bell, very loud and close. Gong… Gong… Gong… It's 3 PM, apparently.**

"**John? Are we at a church…?"**

"**A cathedral, actually. I have a wonderful masterpiece to show you…" **

**Gina gasps with delight.**

"**John! You're not thinking of…" John laughs as he steps in front of her. She knows that she is inside, by the sudden cool air on her skin and the darkening behind the blindfold….**

"**No…" he takes of her blindfold, and kisses her. Then he steps out of her view and she gasps again.**

**They are standing in front of the most beautiful, exquisitely crafted statue of an angel that she has ever seen. The craftsmanship puts Michelangelo to shame. It's so beautiful, the face so angelic, the sweep of the wings so tranquil, that she feels herself lost in it's beauty. A feeling of safety settles on her soul. She forgets that she was going to ask him if it is a piece he was planning on… acquiring.**

"**John, it's absolutely exquisite…" she breathes.**

**She feels his breath in her neck as he replies…**

"**You are exquisite. I love you Gina, this time we will cement our freedom." His voice is husky, and filled with emotion. She knows this voice so well. It is the same tone she would hear in his voice when they were separated for months, after he smuggled a painting through to the Chateau de Reves, with Stefano, and couldn't return to her for fear of arousing suspicion.**

"**Cement?" there is a tone of excitement in her voice.**

"**Yes, we are free Gina, we can now live our fantasy…" they kiss, and John draws back… "Will you marry me?"**

**Gina feels the tears stinging behind her lids… **

"**I knew we have always spoken about this…. Yet, yesterday, you seemed to, I don't know, like our relationship was more thrilling with no… legal ties…"**

**John smiles, sadly…. "I'm afraid it won't be legal, my love… if we were to get married on your real name, Stefano would surely track us here… I used the alias passport in you handbag for the documentation, but we'll have a… memento of a marriage license."**

**Gina stares at him… Alias passport. Then her eyes widen, and she nearly giggles out loud. What luck? Hopey-Dopey's passport!**

**She thinks back to the wedding ceremony. Before 'making peace' with old 'Doc' and bolting to the bathroom, she got hold of a very important document. The original marriage certificate had fallen out of the scatterbrained priest's pocket. She scooped it up and had great fun tearing it up as she allowed the tears to finally flow in the bathroom. She chuckles. "So even if Stefano manages to thwart my plans, Doc still won't be able to marry him. He'll still be mine, as long as I can stay out of Steffi's grasp and be… me."**

**Her eyes shining with delight, she looks over to where John is waiting for her with a priest ready to perform the ceremony and Felix, ready to sign as witness. An excited little giggle escape her lips, as she glides over to his side, cocking an eyebrow, and putting her hand on his chest, as he envelopes her in his arms. **

"**Well, now, John… What's in it for me…?" she teases….**

**He pretends to think it over…. **

"**How 'bout, many, many years of freedom to just be together…?"**

"**Mmmm, sounds good." She giggles.**

**NEW SCENE**

"**Happy?" John asks, as they enter their hotel room.**

**Gina twirls, then gracefully stops mid-twirl, to sigh back:**

"**Very much…" she walks over to him, and they share a bone-melting kiss.**

**As they draw back, John looks over her shoulder, and notes with satisfaction.**

"**The staff know how to follow orders…" **

**On the bed, there are many white petals spread out, and on the chest of drawers is a bottle of champagne, on ice…**

**He pours the champagne, noting that his hands are shaking. His surprise for her has been a resounding success…. And there is more to come….**

**Gina takes the envelope containing their marriage certificate, and puts it inside her overnight bag for safe keeping. She would prefer for John not to look at it again. She purposefully left the date out, and when John wanted to fill it, she pulled him into an embrace, asking Felix if he would be so kind as to fill it in for them. **

**He hands her her glass.**

**And they toast…**

"**To us." Gina smiles at him**

"**To us…." He feels no need to elaborate this time, just a sweet contentment.**

**Then they kiss… His fingers are aching to take off the crown and loosen the beautiful up do, but he restrains himself…**

"**Oh John…. I can't wait to make love to you tonight…." Gina sigh, as his fingers send tingles down her spine…**

"**Well, you are going to have to wait…" he answers, with a sparkle in his eye…**

"**Do you have something more planned?" **

**John walks past her to take up a leaflet lying on the chest of drawers. On the front is a photo of a homestead in a Belgium style architecture. On top it says the name "Landgoed de wynmaker". He hands it to her…**

"**We have a wedding reception to go to…"**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 11

**NEW SCENE**

**The Strauss waltz is soothing, John's warm body makes her feel safe, yet a little naughty as they glide around the dance floor… There are not many people at their fantasy wedding reception, just the owners and staff at the venue, and some guests that are staying at the lodge…**

"**Gina?" John's voice has got a naughty ring to it.**

"**Mmmm?" she murmers.**

"**I just overheard a conversation when you went to the powder room…"**

"**Oh?" something in his voice brings her out of the magic, and into the present. **

"**Sounds interesting." There is a gleam in John's eyes…. An excitement.**

"**You know Stefano's egg collection?"**

"**Oh, of the Russian Tsar…" she gives a naughty giggle, "the one that will now forever be missing the last one?"**

**John gives a naughty grin back.**

"**I know where to find it."**

"**Oh? Are you thinking the same I am?"**

"**Acquire it? Sell it? Or…. Even better, store it for safe keeping… and fetch it if we run out of cash."**

**Gina gives a little gasp, and a giggle.**

"**Oh, John. I love it when you talk dirty…"**

**The song ends, and they head back to their table, where a new bottle of Don Ruina (sp) 88 is sitting on ice. John opens the bottle, and expertly fills their glasses.**

"**To… a future." He toasts.**

"**Together." Gina states, as their glasses clink.**

**They sip.**

**Gina lights a cigarette. Inhales.**

"**So? Where is our egg?"**

"**The local museum, up for public display for the next week, before it goes back to the collector…"**

"**Under strict security, I assume?"**

"**Off course."**

"**Can't be that difficult to breach. This place looks like it will have your standard security system."**

**John shrugs.**

"**Allamainian law is extremely strict… They don't need fancy security to deter criminals… Only a true… career criminal, schooled in the art of thievery, would chance it…" he adds the last bit with a smirk.**

**Gina puts down her glass, as she notices the time.**

"**Let's fetch it now." She puts out her cigarette.**

"**Now?"**

"**We have the perfect alibi…. No-one will expect us tonight…" her imploring smile and shiny eyes cannot help but persuade him…. He was planning on taking her back to the hotel, for a more private type of party, but then again, the high of a heist, will only fuel their fire.**

**He stands, holds out his hand. She raises an eyebrow, cocks her head to one side, as she smiles up at him. Then she elegantly puts her hand in his, stands up, and together they leave the ballroom.**

NEW SCENE

"**Seems pretty standard… some beams across the floor. Possibly a motion sensor connected to the glass surrounding it…." Gina gives a sigh of admiration. "That Egg truly is exquisite. Look how the light catches it…" John's hands are on her shoulders as she move her head from the peephole she drilled through the ceiling, so he can have a look himself.**

'**So, where…." John gives a cough, pushing his head away from Gina's… "Seriously? You had to put on the wig?"**

"**Well, I'm not about to ruin a perfectly coifed hairstyle for an impromptu job… besides when we enter the hotel, I do not intend to look anything other than my best…"**

"**You look your best naked, with no make-up or crowns…" John murmurs, suggestively rubbing his lips to her collarbone and up to her neck…**

"**John? We need to focus…"**

**He laughs softly…. Then gets back to business.**

"**Where is the control box for the alarm…?"**

"**Over on that wall, do you not see it?" John peeps through the whole again, and then after some careful searching with his eyes, he sees it. **

"**Good catch." He compliments the quick way she found it…. "Let's get to work."**

**Minutes later they are on the other side of the ceiling, with a carefully created manhole size hole.**

**John is attaching some kind of magnet to the video feed's wire, to scramble the feed just enough to look like a wiring problem or a power surge.**

"**Ready?" Gina asks with a raised eyebrow. John kisses her, then answers.**

"**Ready." **

**She gives a fun-filled smile as she tugs on the knot she made a round her middle, then hands John the other side of the rope. Gently he lowers her until he feels a gentle, but firm tug. Gina lights a cigarette, inhales and blows the smoke over the floor between her and the object. Dimly some red laser beams appear then disappears as the smoke dissipates. She opens the alarm box with a practiced ease, and then cuts the necessary wires. Again, she blows the smoke over the floor, and with a satisfied grin, gives John another tug. He lowers her to the ground, keeping the rope slack, so she can move around without taking it off. The cutting of the wires undoubtedly sent a tampering signal to the security company, so they only have a few minutes. At least, the absence of the alarm sounding on the premises is keeping the security guards at bay. For now. She kills the cigarette, then puts it in a small plastic bag, and back in her pocket. Wouldn't want DNA lying around. She'll have to warn John at some point about this new DNA matching forensics….**

**Gina lifts the heavy glass carefully so that it doesn't slip under the less than perfect grip of the leather gloves and with the posture of a wrestler, lowers it to the ground. She only has a second to admire the shimmering egg before, taking out a small blue velvet bag, and depositing the egg in it before fastening it to her belt and letting it rest in her pocket. She gives another gentle tug as she hears a phone ringing outside the building. Must be at the guards' courters. She feels the rope going tight as she follows it back to the spot she descended, then as she reaches the spot under the manhole, she gives a more urgent tug. She can see someone approaching with a torch light. John pulls her up as she scans the area for possible evidence. With a satisfied smile, she gives her hand to John who pulls her into his arms, and gives her a quick, but mind-blowing kiss. At the same time, she expertly unties the knot and with it rolled and attached to her hip, John pulls her after him as the make their way back out onto the roof. As soon as the reach the ground floor story's roof, a security guard emerges from a first floor emergency exit, gun trained on them.**

"**Freeze or I shoot."**

**Gina tries to put up her hands, with John still holding it, and in a scared little girl voice pleads with him.**

"**Please mister, he made me help him…." John watches as the security guard's face softens a little, then pulls Gina in front of him, his hand behind her back. **

"**Get out of the way, or I will kill her…" he emphasizes the word "will" and the security guard looks guarded, standing slightly back for them to pass. As soon as they reach him, Gina grabs his arm….**

"**Don't let him take me!" her voice is panicky. It was enough to distract him enough to drop the gun in the sudden attack. Gina moves out of the way as John grabs his chin on the left side with his right hand, and sneaks his left hand around the back of the security guard's head to twist it viciously to the right. He feels the satisfying snap, before he hears it. The security guards limp body tumbles down the stairs he came from.**

"**Good timing, my love…" Gina smirks, as they turn, run and jump down the side of the building, rolling into the bushes. Gina stifles an excited giggle. John gives a low grunt, trying to hold back his own laughter when they hear another guard's voice.**

"**They went up these stairs!"**

**Behind them is a wire fence. He lifts an eyebrow at Gina, then pulls out a wire cutter with an amused face….**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 12

**NEW SCENE**

"**So no-one is missing from the hotel?"**

"**No Sir." The clerk behind the desks shakes his head.**

**Stefano Dimera grimaces, then takes the waiting key, and steps inside the elevator to his new room. He opens the door, sets up his laptop and does another search of the area via his satellite. There are still only three boats in the Hawaiian waters. Bart and Rolf respectively are currently snooping to see what they can find…**

**He slams his fist on the table.**

"**Damn you Gina. I will find you, and when I do…." He leaves the thread hanging as he pours himself a bourbon from the minibar, and takes a sip.**

**His phone rings.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Hey, Boss. My two are clean. Rolfskie is still on the other boat."**

"**Fine, get back here. I may need you for something else."**

**NEW SCENE**

"**So where are we stashing the egg?" John asks as they stand in the middle of some woods.**

"**The hotel room? There must be some place. On the ceiling?"**

**John looks doubtful. It would probably be better if they don't have it on them when they enter the hotel.**

**He smiles. They can figure it out on the way.**

**He leans in, and kisses her.**

"**Don't think so."**

"**Well, it'll come to me…"**

**Gina replies, rubbing lightly over his lips, as she says this, then they kiss again.**

"**Come, my love… Let's see what interesting things we can find…" they walk hand-in-hand, and as they round the nearest tree, Gina stops short, not finishing her sentence.**

**In front of them is a castle.**

"**It seems we'll be stashing the egg in a castle." John remarks dryly, as he pulls her closer.**

"**It seems quite fitting, does it not?" Gina gives a little giggle. They kiss and Gina draws back, looking down at her clothes. "It is usually better to get invited in, but tonight, I think we'll make an exception."**

**In seconds they have crossed the clearing, and are standing next to the wall….**

"**You see those steps?' John points…. "It will be easy access to that particular window…."**

**They carefully cut across the yard and up the steps. The window is closed, and the lights are off. Clearly this room is not currently in use. Gina inspects the window.**

"**Any security?" John asks.**

"**Mmmm. Pressure point alarm system, they are set to go off if the pressure on the window changes." Gina is down to business now. She pulls the cigarette bud that she smoked in the museum earlier from her pocket as John cuts the small pain of glass closes to the handle. **

"**This one as well please." Gina points to the one closest to the alarm's point between the wall and the window.**

**When he is done, Gina puts her hand through the last pane, and signals John to open the window from the inside. At the same time that he opens the window, she slides the bud in between the frame and the wall. **

"**Voila." Gina smiles throwing up her hands.**

**They enter and start looking around for a place that will not easily be discovered. The room smells like honey and cinnamon. **

**Then there is a movement at the door on to opposite end of the room, and they immediately enter the cupboard next to them.**

**Inside they hear a woman giggle and a man inviting her to bed.**

**The open the door just little, just enough to see through the crack, then they close it again.**

"**It's Count Wilhelm. I had no idea he resides in Allamainia." Gina remarks.**

"**Who's he?" John asks, possessively.**

"**Oh, and old suitor…"**

"**I wish all your old suitors will just drop dead…" John pronounces.**

"**Oh, Honey…" she turns back to him…"You know I had many affairs before you came along. It is part of playing the game. You, however, are the first to capture my heart…" Gina leans in to nip at his ear with her teeth.**

"**Are they going to be long?" John groans, "I have a wedding night to go spend in our bedroom…"**

**Gina smiles up at him, pulls him closer.**

"**Oh, I can think of many ways to spend our time…." **

"**Oh?" John leans in for a kiss, "whatever do you have in mind..?"**

**Gina suggestively traces his lips with her finger, then gives him a long lingering kiss.**

"**Stashing the egg and getting out of here. " she pulls back. "This, my dear…" she points in the direction of the room they came from, "… is a mistress' boudoir, which means, in a castle such as this, the owners room should be through a door right behind you."**

**Sure enough, John feels a handle, and the doors swings open, silently.**

**The room they enter now, is well lit, with a large canopied bed dominating the room.**

"**Feel around for any panels, I am sure this castle should be no different from my own. Somewhere there will be an unobtrusive hiding spot…"**

**John is pending down, pushing at the wood paneling at the bottom of the wall, he rounds the entire room, Gina is feeling the walls, and checking the backs of paintings. **

"**Click" they hear in the silence of the room.**

"**John?" Gina turns, to find him smirking up at her.**

"**Found it."**

**She rushes over, excitedly, and kisses him.**

"**Quick, we have wasted much of the night on this." Gina says, as she pulls the velvet bag from her waste, giving the egg a fleeting glimpse, and then handing it over to John who closes the bag again, places it into the wooden compartment, then presses the panel back in the wall.**

"**No time with you are ever wasted." He answers her, before they make their way to the open window.**


End file.
